The Future Has Arrived!
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Because nothing could be worse than a Villain with the Age Manipulation Quirk getting into U.A high...right! Wrong, on top of the breach on the school, a young woman has mysteriously appeared before the entire staff of U.A, battered and bleeding...and she's not breathing!
1. Chapter 1

**The Future Has Arrived!**

 **Summary: Because nothing could be worse than a Villain with the Age Manipulation Quirk getting into U.A high...right?! Wrong, on top of the breach on the school, a young woman has mysteriously appeared before the entire staff of U.A, battered and bleeding...and she's not breathing?!**

 **Anime: InuYasha/Boku no Hero Academia**

 **Genre: Action/Romance**

 **Pairing: Undecided**

 **Rated: M**

 _ **A/N: So this story will take place when everyone is seventeen, and so...I will make up a great portion of what happens, anything accurate is probably just good guessing, as I'll try to keep it close to what I think happens and from small rumors I've heard here and there...but I haven't read the manga yet...so...Year Three...woo...(Insert Nervous Enthusiasm Here)**_

 **-x-x-x-**

"Hey Shit Head! Out of the way."

Green eyes turned back to the menacing drawl that belonged to none other than Bakugo, Katsuki. Izuku smiled at his childhood friend. "Kaachan, you're back!"

"Tch...I was sick, idiot...not dead. Now get the hell out of the doorway you loser!"

Midoriya, Izuku jumped and scattered out of the way quickly as Bakugo stomped past him. It had been a year since they headed off against All for One, the battle that had scarred the whole of class 1-A. Not that those scars were so deep that they were non-repairable, it was just, since they'd started school as Hero's in-training, they had been pushed into the worst situations for a student who knew nothing of being a Hero yet.

Truly, learning on the job was the success of class 1-A...but it came with a price. They lost a great deal of their adolescent innocence. It's no lie that they were the class to watch, that they were guaranteed places in hero agencies until they branched out and built their own empire, their own agency, but the fact that their first year was spent fighting the shadows of the League of Villains, before they were forced to watch one another be brought to their knees, blood was something they'd gotten used to seeing on the uniforms of their fellow classmates.

In their second year, it seemed to have only gotten worse, after their time in Hero Camp, they'd gone up against the League of Villains for a last time, and they won. They had won! It was a great boost of moral...and that was great. Summer Vacation came and went, they started their second year, and all the familiar faces of 1-A were brought together once again, just so that a new enemy could be brought into the picture...and that brought on the world's greatest loss. The Symbol of Peace was sacrificed, and that had been the breaking point of a great many students. Virtues...were _almost_ lost.

Bakugo had charged forward at the loss of All Might. The Hero who'd died to save him in the first place. All for One was already weakened by the fight with All Might, Bakugo's onslaught of blasts and explosions would have killed him if Izuku hadn't stepped in and stopped him. He would have killed him. He had _wanted_ to kill him. All for One was toted off to a government high-security prison for Extremely Dangerous Villains...and class 1-A and the rest of U.A was given two weeks off to mourn the loss of their teacher, their hero and the Symbol of Peace.

Bakugo had kept to himself for over a week until Izuku showed up at his house. He had punched him the second his eyes met the others. Yelled at his _friend_ , beat him, ruthlessly he blasted him into the street. It wasn't aggression, however, that drove him...it was broken undoing. He was lost, he was resentful, and regretful...he'd broken so many rules of what it meant to be a Hero, and worse, he'd wanted to, and still did. Hero's help people, they don't hurt them...they save them...and when he looked down at Izuku and saw he wasn't scared, wasn't curled up in a ball broken and beaten from his attack...he was crying, with a determined glare on his face as he brought both arms up and pulled Bakugo down into a tight hug. He struggled, he fought the weaker kid off, or tried to, but to no avail.

Bakugo had cried for the first time that day...in the safe arms of his childhood friend...his best-friend. Truly, one of the only ones who'd been there for him, his whole life, despite him being the jerk he was, the bully that he'd been, and honestly still kind of was. When all had stilled, and calmed down...Izuku let go, and Bakugo sat up, helping Izuku up as he did. They leaned against one another, back to back, and sat in silence as they thought over the last two years.

Izuku smiled, as he thought back to what Bakugo had said after they'd sat their for so long in silence.

" _ **...let's become Hero's...the New Symbols of Peace...Deku."**_

He had changed little, personality wise, he was still aggressive, but he was more open to the people around him, and he laughed and joined in the after-school activities that they once in awhile took part in. He had started coming by Izuku's house every once in a blue moon, and even extended invites to the One for All user. His mother had nearly lost her footing the first time Izuku walked in behind him. She'd been so happy, she'd thrown her arms around the boy and lifted him in a hug. Her son had scoffed and left the two to talk for a few minutes before they enjoyed dinner and talked about school and even did homework together. It was nothing too serious, Izuku guessed, but for him and Bakugo, it was the largest step they'd taken to repairing their broken friendship.

 **-x-x-x-**

"Everyone, take your seats," Aizawa walked in and the class responded by settling respectfully in their rightful seats. Yes, it was true that 1-A had been the victims to a bout of bad luck where villains were concerned, but the class was the future...and the Hero's in class 1-A would one day be the best of the best, they would shine the brightest in their generation. He couldn't wait to see...the future unfold for his students…

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: So this whole chapter was just a backdrop on what happened in prior years leading up to their third years. You will see flashbacks here and there of the battles, from different perspectives, throughout the story, I wanted to write this one focusing only on the BNHA world, the next chapter will start the story. I hope you enjoy~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Future Has Arrived!**

 **Summary: Because nothing could be worse than a Villain with the Age Manipulation Quirk getting into U.A high...right?! Wrong, on top of the breach on the school, a young woman has mysteriously appeared before the entire staff of U.A, battered and bleeding...and she's not breathing?!**

 **Anime: InuYasha/Boku no Hero Academia**

 **Genre: Action/Romance**

 **Pairing: Undecided**

 **Rated: M**

 _ **A/N: Lol, please remember, not much of what I wrote in the first chapter after their first years trials really happened, except for facing off against All for One, and the League of Villains. I'm sorry if I confused someone, but this is fan-fiction after all, and we do improvise at times. Can't copy the whole story, you know? Lol. Anyways, here is chapter two, I hope you guys enjoy, and hey, review at the end, let me know what you think~!**_

 **-x-x-x-**

What a shame, classes had only just started up when the schools alarms started up. It was loud in the halls, and the door opened to reveal one of Ectoplasm's clones.

"What's going on?"

"Teachers need to report to the lounge, a Villain has breached our security again. Students of class 1-A and 1-B are being sent to assist in search, detain and monitor. Fourth years are already trying to gather second and first years, but they are not completely settled by the noise of the alarm."

Aizawa nodded, "I'll send them in teams and meet the others in the lounge."

"Right," Ectoplasm left as quickly as the conversation had come and gone.

The third years in class 1-A were sitting quietly, listening, patiently awaiting instructions. Aizawa nodded, they had come quite far. "I'll start by calling out the Teams leader, then your instructions, then who will be on your team. Team Bakugo, you will search the first and second floor on the North side of the Academy, and the schools grounds in front. If all clear, stay stationed and await further instructions. Should you find the Villain, you are not to prioritize fighting, send one person to get a teacher, apprehend the Villain, stall, distract and detain. That goes for everyone." He directed the last part to the whole class. "Midoriya, Ashido and Sero, you will be on his team, dismissed."

" **Sir!"** The four stood and left, though a few were stunned that he'd placed Ikuzu on a team instead of in charge of a team.

"Team Todoroki, the same instructions, only you will be in charge of securing the South sides first and second floors, and the school grounds in the back. Once more, if you are certain that the Villain is not there, return to the South side stairwell entrance to await further instruction. Yaoyorozu, Mineta and Asui...this is your team, dismissed."

" **Sir!"**

Aizawa watched the second group leave and nodded his head, "Next are hall scouts, Team Kirishima, your instructions are to maintain the safety and security of the East halls first and second floors. Your team will consist of Kaminari and Jirou. Dismissed."

" **Yes Sir!"**

"Team Uraraka, you'll be the scout team for the east halls first and second floors, take with you Hagakure and Tokoyomi. Dismissed."

" **Yes sir!"**

"Lastly, School Council President, Iida, Tenya...stand up."

Iida stood up among the last of the students in class, "yes sir."

"You're job is the most important, the schools voice needs to ascertain the situation and gather all the students safely in the gym or lunchroom. You will be of all the students sent to assist with gathering the second and first years, this includes class 1-B and any fourth years around. Your team is Aoyama, Shouji, Satou, Kouda and Ojiro. I don't think I need to tell you this, but more than fighting, securing the safety of our Future's Heroes...is above all...the most important thing. Dismissed!"

" **SIR!"**

Once the students were out of the room, he sighed and pulled his goggles on. "...now, to find out why the teachers aren't out looking for a prospective threat."

 **-x-x-x-**

 **(Elsewhere)**

" _Kagome!"_

' _...where?'_

" _KAGOME!"_

' _Inuyasha...?'_

" _No, no please! Kagome, stay awake!"_

' _...aren't I though? I feel like I'm awake? My body hurts though...and my throat, and my chest...breathing in general...it hurts.'_

" _Lady Kagome, you mustn't close your eyes!"_

' _They're closed...it's dark, and I can't remember what happened...why are they so scared?'_ She moaned in pain, her voice heard by a group of individuals surrounding her.

"Her breathing is entirely to shallow, can you send for Recovery lady?"

"Ectoplasm has already left to find her."

"Where did she come from?!"

"Thin air...as strange as that sounds."

"Yes, it was quite mystifying. That might possibly be her quirk..."

"Well, she is bleeding and dying...so we will place her as a priority, I will have you stay in here with Recovery Girl, understood Midnight?"

"Yes, I understand."

"The rest of you, split up and assist with searching for the Villain who broke through our defenses. We've already detained her partner who was knocked out by the shock-wave of the School gates newest security features, but she's much faster than her friend was...do not let her appearance deter you...we do not know what her Quirk is as of yet."

' _So loud...where am I? These voices, I don't recognize them.'_ She forced her eyes open, the pain of the light above caused her to close them and turn away, a motion that didn't go unnoticed by those in the room. She cried out though, just that movement was enough to send her body into a shock of pain.

"Don't move, child, you are losing blood much too quickly, do not move."

Her breathing was becoming shallow and short...her heart, slow...

"This isn't looking good..."

"...Aizawa, Present Mic, assist with the search for Recovery Girl."

"Understood."

"RIGHT!"

" _Inuyasha! Stop! What are you doing, put that down!"_

' _Is it...f-flashes? Just...memories? I-Inuyasha...wh-what did you...do...?'_

 _ **Ba-dum...ba-dum…ba...dum…ba…**_

"Oh...kid, I'm so sorry..."

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Here is chapter two of The Future Has Arrived! So…yay! Kagome had made an appearance! Woooh! REVIEW!**


End file.
